Me and Emily
by elin2002
Summary: Kim leaves a tough situation and finds hope in another. This is the sequel to ‘Paint me a Reefside’ and the second story in the Handsome, Beautiful, and Princess Series.


**Disclaimer: The song this is based on is 'Me and Emily' By: Rachel Proctor. I don't own the song or Power Rangers. This is the sequel to 'Paint me a Reefside' and the second story in the Handsome, Beautiful, and Princess Series. By the way it is a coincidence that the baby's name is Emily, it's not ego. Also I know that this moves fast and usually it takes a while for things to calm down when things in this story happen but I'm going off of Kim and Tommy's spiritual connection not their physical one. So if you have feelings about that please keep them to yourselves this is my AU world.**

Kimberly 'Kim' Hart was driving down the highway. She didn't really know where she was going all she know was it had to be far away from where she was this morning. She briefly looked around the car, 5 coke bottles, 6 coffee cups and an assortment of baby toys that inhabited her car on a regular basis. She checked her cell phone and saw that it was dying and it has a missed call from him on it. She ignored the call when it came through. Jase was always on her about keeping her phone charged when she went somewhere. The one time she really needed the phone to be charged she didn't listen to her big brother.

"Jase will never let me live it down if I tell him he's right." Said Kim quietly to herself.

Kim periodically checked on the sleeping child in the backseat. The baby had been sleeping peacefully off and on since Kim left that morning when he went to work. She decided to leave him after the night before; he had slapped her around for the last time. She thanked goodness her baby was only 6 months old and she wouldn't remember anything that happened. Kim was just glad she never married the guy. She'd been with him for a total of about 2 years, she also didn't expect to get pregnant, the thought of having a baby with him never crossed her mind, having a child in fact hadn't crossed her mind in many years. But when she found herself pregnant she embraced it and enjoyed it. The fighting started the night she brought the baby home from the hospital, it was like a switch flipped and he changed 3 days later he hit her for the first time, why she stayed this long she really doesn't have a better excuse other than she wanted her daughter to have both her parents but after last night she couldn't take it anymore. She thought of going to Jason and Trini's but decided that would be the first place he would look. The rain started to come down harder so she made the decision to find a motel room for the night. About 20 minutes down the road she came upon one. Kim pulled into the small parking lot and got the baby out still in her seat, the rain still coming down hard, she made sure the baby was covered and made a run for the office.

"Hi welcome to Highway Motel. How can I help you?"

"I need your cheapest room."

"Okay." Said the man as Kim pulled out her wallet and moving her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry we don't take cash for rooms anymore."

"Please can't you make an exception."

"I'm sorry I can't do it."

"But…"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, put her room on my card." Came a voice from behind her.

"No thanks, I can take care of it." Said Kim as she turned around. "Tommy."

"Hey you okay?" Asked Tommy noticing Kim was relieved it was him.

"Yeah."

"Here you go sir." Said Tommy as he handed the man his card. The man noticed that the woman had visibly relaxed at the sight of this man. _'Just like it always did'_ silently thought the desk clerk.

"I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it, is this your daughter?"

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful, just like her mama."

"Thank you, her name's Emily."

"Hey Princess." Said Tommy stroking Emily's cheek. The clerk handed him the slip and he signed the paper. After that was finished he picked the carrier off the low counter and Kim adjusted the blanket so she wouldn't get wet.

"Ready to run?"

"Yeah." Said Kim as she and Tommy made a run to her car. Tommy put the baby seat in the base and shut the door.

"Alright she's all set see you in a couple." He said turning and making a run for his jeep.

A couple minutes later Tommy had his stuff in his room and went next door to check on Kim and the baby.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Beautiful." Tommy mentally slapped himself for the slip of her nickname, it was not lost on Kim she smiled at his slip and knew he was kicking himself.

"Hey sorry you never know, ranger instincts." She said as she opened the door to him.

"I know I still jump when one of the kids comes through the lair entrance." Tommy knew Jason had told her about his last stint as a ranger.

"How are they?"

"Good, Kira got called up with Adam to help Overdrive."

"How'd that make you feel that it wasn't you?"

"Honestly glad, I did my time, I'm done."

"Good, oh shoot all of her night stuff is still in the car."

"Stay here, I'll go get it, keys?"

"Are you sure?" Asked Kim.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Just the porta-crib in the trunk and the diaper bag in the backseat."

"Okay."

"I'm going to call Trini real fast and tell her I'm safe."

"Okay tell her I said hi, and tell Jase he owes me a drink next time I see him."

"Okay." Said Kim laughing knowing there was a story behind it, she found Trini and Jason's number in her phone book and pushed send.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tri."

"Oh thank goodness where are you? He had been calling here all night looking for you and Emmy, and also your mother called."

"At a small motel off the highway."

"Are you okay?"

"I just couldn't take it Trini."

"I know honey."

"I mean I should have been able to stop it, I can kick Goldar, Jase, and Tommy's asses but I can't defend myself from him? Some ranger I am."

"Don't say that, Kim none of this is your fault, Goldar was a whimp and always ran, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Duh hold back their punches." Kim laughed at Trini's comment about Jason and Tommy. "You are a wonderful person and a great ranger."

"Well I'm safe now."

"Good where about's are you?"

"Somewhere south of where I was."

"Very informative Kim."

"Seriously I really don't know."

"Well how are you paying for the room? Please tell me you're not using your card."

"No I was going to use cash, but they wouldn't let me, but luckily someone behind me said they would put my room on his card." Said Kim.

"Well who was he? Whoever he was he deserves a hug at the very least."

"Aww, I'll tell Tommy you want to give him a hug."

"Our Tommy?"

"Yeah, he was behind me."

"Well now I won't worry at all and Jase will actually sleep tonight, and honey scratch the hug from me and give the boy a little more." Said Trini with a smile Kim couldn't see.

"Trini! I am not doing that with my six-month old asleep in her playpen at the end of my bed."

"So where is Tommy sleeping?"

"Okay Kim, I got the stuff." Said Tommy walking back into the room with everything and Kim's suitcase too.

"OMG what stuff?"

"Bye Trini, sleep well."

"Kim! Kimberly!" Yelled Trini as Kim hit the end button on her cell phone.

"That was mean, I take it you told her I was with you."

"Yeah, but I didn't get to tell Jase about him owing you, what the story with that?"

"He bet me I wouldn't meet a girl on this trip, and I ran into you."

"But we already knew each other."

"Yeah but I hadn't met Emily yet so technically I met a girl, she's just six months old."

"OMG what a technicality."

"Hey you know better than I do it's a miracle chance to win a bet with Jason."

"At least you get to keep your clothes on this time. I seem to remember a bet you lost homecoming junior year."

"Rocky did it again senior year."

"OMG, Mr. Kaplan was so ticked off when he realized it was you although I don't know why it took him so long to realize it, you had the longest hair of any guy at AGH."

"Those were the most deserved and best detentions I ever served, my father was so proud, and my mother was embarrassed."

"Jason told me he couldn't believe you went through with it."

"That's only because he chickened out, he was supposed to run with me. Billy has the whole thing, disrobing and all on tape somewhere."

"Oh I'm sure a lot of people have it on tape. If only the girls of AGH that had crushes on Jase knew how close they all came to seeing him naked." Said Kim jokingly.

"Oh I would pay to see that."

"You and every single one of us would pay to see the female population of Angel Grove chase Jason around town. So what was with the trip?"

"I had a teaching seminar in San Francisco."

"Man you as a science teacher, I choked on the water I was drinking when Trini told me, so where exactly are we?"

"About an hour away from Reefside and 2 from Angel Grove. Where were you driving to?"

"Anywhere."

"And where were you coming from?"

"Oregon just across the state line."

"What happened to North Carolina?"

"I missed the west coast."

"I'm glad you came back out here, so do you want me to set up the porta-crib?"

"Yeah, after I change her would you mind sitting with her so I can take a quick shower?"

"Not at all, take all the time you need, me and Princess will relax for a little while."

"Okay and Tommy thanks."

"Not a problem Beautiful."

"Okay." Said Kim as she grabbed her stuff and going into the bathroom.

"You and your mama are going to be okay Princess I promise, I will do everything in my powers to make sure of that." Emily looked at Tommy and smiled while grabbing her feet.

About 10 minutes after Kim went into the bathroom Emily started to cry, Tommy just figured she was hungry since Kim had just changed her.

"Okay Princess let's see if Mama stashed anything away for you." He saw the small cooler that Kim brought in and figured that's where the formula or milk was. He found it and the warmer that just plugged into the wall. "Okay it should be ready." He said a few seconds later, Emily had quieted down to just whimpers, her eyes following Tommy around the room. He tested the bottle on his wrist and decided it would be okay for the baby. Tommy picked her up out of the carrier. "Okay Princess here we go." He gave her the bottle and the small whimpers stopped and all that could be heard was Emily sucking on her bottle. He started walking around the room with her and helping her hold the bottle.

Kim chose his moment to open the door to the bathroom; she smiled at the sight of Tommy walking around with the baby. She thought 'this is how it should be'.

"If our enemies could see you now."

"What?"

"The big bad multicolored ranger talking to a six month old and feeding her. Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want her back?"

"No you're doing good, unless you want me to?"

"It's okay we're fine."

"Okay. I have to call my mother back she called Trini and Jason looking for me."

"Okay I'll finish with her and then we can both sit down and talk."

"Good."

"But before you call your mom, I just want to tell you I want you guys to come and live with me."

"Tommy we can't just move in with you."

"Yes you can, you need a place and I have it. You said so yourself you didn't know where you were going. Now you have somewhere."

"You're right, I hate it when you're right."

"I know, now I need you to sit down and tell me what made you run."

"Okay, but you have to promise me you won't go crazy."

"I won't."

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Tommy had a feeling of what it was but he needed to hear it from her.

"Him, Tommy he flipped a switch the night we brought her home. He told me I was taking too long to feed and change her. It just got worse as time went on, he started slapping me, and finally I just couldn't take it anymore. I went to court and got a restraining order and sole custody based on the evidence I brought them, I also knew the judge because before I had her I taught his daughter gymnastics."

"Is he in jail?" Tommy was thankful he was holding Emily because he was afraid of what'd he do otherwise.

"I don't know probably not considering he's called me twice since I left once on my cell and then at Jason and Trini's.

"Okay you are defiantly coming and staying with me. We'll talk about this more after you talk to your mom."

"Okay thanks Tommy."

"Kim its no problem."

Kim grabbed her cell phone and found her mother's cell phone number.

"Bonjour?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, thank goodness, I called your house and that man said he didn't know where you were and that the baby was gone too, so I called Jason and Trini and asked them if they had talked to you and they said no, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, I'm about 2 hours away from Angel Grove, but I'm not going there. I'm going to Reefside."

"What's in Reefside?"

"Safety and an old friend."

"What old friend?"

"Tommy."

"Really how's he look?"

"Mom!"

"What, he's legal now I can ask."

"Mom, I just called to tell you I was safe and I will call you when we get settled in Reefside."

"You avoided the question."

"I will not dignify it with an answer except he cut his hair."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Let me talk to that boy."

"Mom…"

"Kimberly, I am just going to thank him for helping you out that is all."

"That better be all because I will ask and he'll tell me the truth I have too much dirt on him for him to deny me."

"Just let me talk to him."

"Fine. Here she wants to talk to you. I'll take her."

"Go see Mama. Hello Mrs. Dumas."

"Hi Tommy, it's been a long time, I believe one of the last times we actually spoke was just after you streaked through the stadium during the homecoming when you and Kim were crowned."

"I think you're right, so how is your husband?"

"He's good, so my daughter and granddaughter are coming to stay with you?"

"Yes they are."

"Good, I know that you will take care of them. By the way Tommy you look really good in black spandex." With that Kim's mother hung up the phone.

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"You mother knows I was the black ranger."

"What?"

"She just told me I looked good in black spandex and hung up."

"You don't think she's knows about high school do you?"

"I don't know, but the fact that she knows about me being a ranger recently is scary."

"Yeah it is."

"Well it's getting late so I'm going to go to my room and go to sleep."

"Tommy there's no point in sleeping in separate rooms just stay here."

"Kim I would love to but it's a little inappropriate you just left a bad relationship and I have no intention of taking advantage of that."

"I'm offering, and you wouldn't be taking advantage of anything I just want you to hold me like you used to that's all. Please?"

"Okay let me just go and get my stuff and cancel the other room."

"Okay I'm just going to put her down then."

"Cool I'll be back." Said Tommy walked out of the room and into the room he was supposed to stay in, and brought his stuff over to Kim's, he then went to the office to check out. The same man that had checked them in was still there.

"Is everything okay with the rooms?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to cancel mine, we just decided to share one."

"But you just met." Said the clerk even though he knew that wasn't the truth.

"Oh no we've known each other since high school. We used to date." Corrected Tommy. The man thought _'You two used to do more then just date Young Falcon.'_

"You know what looking at this receipt I only charged you for one room, son."

"Really. Okay well it hasn't been used at all I only went in to put my stuff down."

"Okay well, good luck. And come back again."

"We will thanks."

'_Already speaking as one Tommy.'_ Thought the clerk.

Tommy left the office and noticed that it stopped raining and walked back to the room. The whole was he was thinking about the odd man in the office, there was something familiar about him but Tommy couldn't place it. Since he pulled into the parking lot he felt an odd pull that he hadn't felt in a long time, it was his pull to the morphing grid. He'd have to talk to Kim about it after she put the baby down for the night. But first he decided to call Jason.

"Hello?"

"Hey you owe me a drink."

"I don't owe you anything seeing Kim doesn't count as meeting a girl. Sorry Bro."

"But I did meet a girl, her daughter so technically I won and Kim agreed on that technicality."

"I hate you, but you're right next time I'll have to put an age limit on it."

"That was just stupid on your part." Said Tommy joking around.

"So what was the point to this call?"

"Well for some reason I'm feeling a pull to the morphing grid and I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because you and Kim are near each other?"

"No I felt it before I even saw Kim, I felt it as I pulled into the parking lot, I haven't felt it this strong since just after the moon mission when I was on the beach. I mean I felt the pull when I was a ranger but not like this that was the powers."

"I don't know what to tell you talk to Kim maybe she feels it too since you guys are there."

"Alright well she's coming to live at my place."

"Good, she's safe that's all that matters, I'm telling you I feel like driving up to Oregon and kicking that guy's ass, but for her and the baby's sake I won't."

"Me too, but I was stupid and promised her I wouldn't go crazy."

"Well then we'll just have to get together and spar soon."

"How about next weekend? The girls can go shopping which I know Kim will want to do after she gets settled in."

"Sounds good to me, take care of the girls and talk to Kim about the grid, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Bro later."

"Bye."

Tommy hung up the phone with Jason just as he reached the room and walked in he saw Kim walking around the room with Emily in her arms and she was patting her back.

"If our enemies could see _you_." Said Tommy repeating what Kim said to him earlier.

"Haha."

"So I talked to the guy at the office and he told me he forgot to charge the other room so we're all set there."

"Really? Wow we just saved his ass."

"No kidding. There's actually something about him that seems familiar to me but I don't know how."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm feeling a pull to the morphing grid when I'm around him, which is odd."

"I felt the same thing but I thought it was just relief that I was away."

"I called Jase to talk to him about it and he said to talk to you about it, and he agreed that he owes me a drink."

"You guys are nuts."

"Yeah, I know well he and I were thinking of getting together next weekend I figure you and Tri could go shopping or something and Jase and I can spar."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I know you'll want to add some things to the house and you need stuff for Emily, so you and Tri can take my card go shopping and Jase and I can spar and workout while you're gone."

"Tommy I'm not using your money."

"Yes you are Kim think about it, if you use your card he could find you, just please let me do this."

"Okay you're right, stop that. I'll go."

"Good. Is she out yet?"

"Almost."

"So we should go shopping tomorrow for the basics after we go to the house."

"Okay we can do that. What time do you want to get going?"

"Let's say 9 we can go to the house first drop off your car then take the jeep and go to the store."

"Sounds good, Tommy I just want to say thank you again for everything."

"Kim you have thanked me enough just by agreeing to come and stay with me."

"Well she's asleep, she should be out for a while."

"Do you want to watch a movie or just go to bed."

"Bed, I've had a long day."

"Okay, let me go change and then we'll go to sleep."

"Okay, I'll put her down."

"Good night Princess." Said Tommy as he kissed the baby on the cheek, and then went into the bathroom.

"We're going to be just fine, from now on sweetie. I'm sure of it." Tommy came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later having heard what Kim said.

"You are going to be fine." Said Tommy walking up behind Kim and gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know because you're around."

"Come on we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. What time does she usually wake up?"

"About 6 or 7."

"Okay so we don't have to set the alarm on the phones." Said Tommy jokingly.

"Nope."

Tommy and Kim got into bed after saying goodnight to the baby again. Kim curled up to Tommy like she used to when they were just watching television or movies when they were younger.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah, goodnight Tommy."

"Night Kim." Said Tommy as he kissed the top of her head.

That night went by peacefully, Emily only woke up once around 3 am, which Tommy got up with her so Kim could keep sleeping. He changed her diaper and put her back down for the night.

At about 7 am, the human alarm clock which Kim called her daughter woke up Tommy woke up first to the soft whimpers, usually he was a deep sleeper but, he just couldn't believe he was there with Kim, and her daughter who he was already starting to see as his. He had only been with them a day or so but he and Kim had an undeniable connection that had always been there.

"Morning."

"Hey, I'll get her got her at 3."

"Okay."

Kim got up and walked over to the baby and picked her up. When the baby saw Kim she quieted down.

"So we should get going soon." Said Kim grabbing a bottle.

"Yeah, we've got about an hour and half drive to go."

"I thought you said we were an hour away from Reefside."

"We are, but I live on the outskirts."

"But of course." Said Kim remembering past conversations that they had about houses.

"We need breakfast or at the very least coffee. If you can wait I know a place as soon as we get into Reefside."

"Okay."

"And don't worry about accidentally mentioning the rangers the owner was our techie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met Hayley in grad school, she over heard Jase and I talking one day, that's how she found out, she's as smart as Billy with out the techno-speak."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you go take a shower I'll get her some what fed and then we can go."

"Okay." Tommy got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"This feels right, like how it should be all the time."

"Yeah it does so let's just take things slow, I don't mean go back to the beginning, but not pick up where we left off you know?"

"I'd like that too, I want to help you raise Emily, not as her stepfather, or Mommy's boyfriend I want to be her dad."

"You already are, Tommy you've done more for her in one night, than he did in 6 months you can be her father."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

Tommy went and took a shower while Kim cleaned Emily up in the sink with a washcloth. The baby kept splashing Kim.

"What are you doing, are you having fun splashing Mommy? I think you are all clean now time to dry you off." Tommy opened the door and smiled.

"How about I get her dressed and you go dry off although the wet t-shirt is a good look for you." Kim smiled and smacked him in the arm. "Oww."

"Oh, that didn't hurt you big baby."

"Give me her, come here Princess."

Tommy took the baby with the towel from Kim, into the other room; he had already gotten dressed partially in jeans.

"I laid out her clothes."

"Okay." Tommy started playing with the baby while he was drying her off making her laugh and smile at him. A few minutes later the baby was dressed and sitting in her play pen. Tommy finished getting dressed himself while Kim changed.

"Kim you almost ready we have to get going soon?"

"Yeah, I'm ready lets pack everything."

Tommy moved the carrier to the table and put Emily in it, he then disassembled the play pen and folded the blankets, and put her teddy bear in her bag. He then loaded everything into the back of the jeep. Last night he caught a glimpse of Kim's car and in an odd way he couldn't wait to see Emily's toys all over the backseat.

"Everything's loaded all that's left is for us to go check out." Said Tommy coming back into the room.

"Good.

"I need coffee so I'm stopping at the first place I see."

"Sound's good to me."

"Okay."

"Let's hit the road." Said Tommy clapping his hands together.

The newly formed family went to the cars with Tommy carrying the baby.

"Stay close I don't want to lose you guys."

"Just don't drive like you did in high school and we won't have a problem."

Tommy got into the jeep and drove over to the office and went in. He rang the bell, and the man that had checked them in appeared for the backroom.

"Hello Mr. Oliver. How was your stay?"

"Very good, I'd good I'd like to check out."

"Okay, so how is your friend doing?"

"Good she's just tired."

"That's understandable with a young one."_ There are other factors in my young crane's life that make her tired_. Thought the clerk. "Well here is final receipt, I hope you have safe trip home."

"Thank you."

Tommy left the office and signaled to Kim that he was all set. About 20 minutes after they left the hotel Tommy spotted a small diner. He signaled early hoping Kim saw and then looked in the mirror and saw that she too had signaled.

They parked the cars and Tommy grabbed the baby, car seat and all.

"Hi welcome to Dottie's how many?"

"Uh, two and the baby, can we get a high chair." Answered Tommy.

"Sure, follow me."

"Thanks."

Tommy and Kim followed the young girl who couldn't be anymore than 15 to their seats and waited until she brought the high chair.

"I'm going to turn it upside down , cause the car seats don't really fit in them right."

"Okay." Said Kim.

The young girl got the chair ready and Tommy placed the seat and baby on it and made sure it was stable, before he sat down across from Kim.

"What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Coffee lots of it." Said Kim.

"Okay well here are the menus and I'll be back with the coffee."

"So we should make a list of what we have to get at the store later, that way we can get in and out fast." Said Tommy hoping it would be a quick trip, but he knew from experience that shopping with Kim was anything but quick.

"Still don't like shopping huh."

"Nope, but it's a must sometimes."

"She needs a crib, I got the stroller and the easy stuff I could but the furniture I couldn't grab it."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Bottles, she needs diapers I only have enough until tomorrow I think. Like I said I grabbed what I could." Said Kim.

"Okay we'll just hit the baby aisle, do you need anything for you?"

"Not that I can think of, I'm just more concerned about getting her settled."

"Are we ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'll have the ham and cheese omelet, white toast and home fries. And can I get a bowl, cup of warm water and some applesauce for the baby." Asked Kim.

"Sure, and for you sir?"

"Same as her."

"The baby or your wife?"

"My wife." Said Tommy looking at Kim smiling.

"Okay I'll go put the orders in, would you like the stuff for the baby first?"

"Yes, please?"

"Sure be right back." Said their server.

"That didn't scare you did it?" Asked Tommy.

"No, in all honesty I liked it."

"Okay."

Their server returned a few minutes later with the water and applesauce for Emily and Kim quickly made the rice oatmeal and mixed in the applesauce to it.

"This stuff is nasty but she needs to eat it, that's why I put the applesauce in it so it gives it a flavor otherwise she won't eat it." Said Kim.

"Well no offense it looks nasty from this angle too."

"Come on you gonna open your mouth for mommy, please?" Asked Kim stroking the baby's cheek. Emily kept moving her head away from the spoon as if saying I'm not eating it. "Come on baby open your mouth just a little for me."

"You want me to try?" Asked Tommy.

"If you want to."

"Hey princess, you hungry? I know it smells bad but it's good for you." Just then the baby opened her mouth to yawn and Tommy saw an opportunity to go in with the food when she was done yawning. "And it's in!"

"Now try to get the rest in, now that she knows that trick."

"We can do it, can't we princess."

"Here you guys go." Said the server putting Kim and Tommy's food in front of them.

"Thanks, is she almost done?" Asked Kim glancing over at the almost empty bowl of cereal.

"Yup she's all done."

"How did you do that so fast it takes me an hour to get her to eat that stuff."

"I don't know I just did it."

Kim shook her head at him as he cleaned Emily up with a baby wipe and let her play with her little mobile toy while he and Kim ate.

"Well if she eats that good for you in the morning you now have a new job."

"I'll take it gladly."

They sat there and ate their food talking about different things they had done through the years they were away from each other. Pretty soon the pair were all done eating and waiting for the check.

"Here you are and I hope you guys will come back soon."

"We probably will." Said Tommy as he took out his wallet to pay.

"Tommy you paid for the room, let take care of breakfast."

"No. Here it's all set." Said Tommy to the young girl handing her a 20. "You ready we've got about an hour to go before we're at the house.

"Yup lets go." Kim picked up the baby seat and followed Tommy out to the cars.

"Okay I'll see you at home."

"That sounds so good, I never thought we could do this again, you know be together. Have a home."

"You've always had a home with me no matter how apart we were from each other or things that have happened in between."

"I'll see you at home." Said Kim kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye princess."

Tommy got into his jeep and started to pull out of the parking space while Kim did the same. As they pulled out on to the road Tommy honked the horn to let her know that he saw her behind him.

It took an hour before Tommy pulled on to the short country road that took him to his house.

"A house in the middle of nowhere." Said Kim quietly to her self.

She saw Tommy stop and then she parked next to him. She took it all in a house in the middle of nowhere, and a porch the wrapped around the front part of the house.

"Kim?"

"Tommy it's just like we talked about in high school."

"With one thing we didn't the command center for Dino Thunder is in the basement. I never gave up hope Kim."

"I love it Tommy, can we go in?"

"Of course, that reminds me while we're out later I have to get a key made for you."

"I'll remind you." Said Kim with a smirk.

"Haha."

"Come on baby let's go see our new home." Said Kim taking the baby out of the car.

Tommy opened the door and walked in. "Welcome home girls."

Kim looked around and loved the house while she noticed it defiantly needed a woman's touch she didn't want to change a thing.

"It's beautiful Tommy."

"I'm glad you like it. The kitchen's through there, and the bathroom and bedrooms are upstairs."

"How do you get to the basement?"

"There's a hidden door in the floor."

"When did you get this?" She asked looking at the painting hanging over the mantel.

"Remember the day I called you from the hotel room?"

"Yeah, when you asked how the jet lag from Muiranthias was?"

"Yeah, well before I called you and Jase, I ran into this guy on the beach painting and I asked him to paint that. He basically gave me the kick in the ass I needed to call Jason to get your phone number to call you." Kim just smiled and looked at the painting carefully taking it all in and noticed something.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He answered sitting on the couch playing with Emily while she was in her car seat.

"Did you ever notice that there's a falcon and a crane in this picture?"

"What?"

"Look right there in the clouds."

"Holy shit. I never noticed that."

"Did you tell the painter about our spirit animals?"

"No I never mentioned it to him. That is odd."

"Oh well it just makes it more personal."

"Exactly."

"Thank you Tommy for everything you really didn't have to do all this."

"Kim, I know I didn't _have_ to, but I _wanted_ to. You are it for me you have been since the moment I saw you. You and Emily are the most important people in my life and I will do anything in my powers to make you happy. I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Handsome." Just then the baby made herself known.

"And you princess are going to be so spoiled just wait until your grandparents get a hold of you." Said Tommy as he walked over and picked Emily up and held her close to him. "We're a family now, no matter what happens."

_**Stay Tuned for the next installment titled 'Wherever you will Go' coming soon!**_


End file.
